I Knew a Girl
by Solariaa
Summary: Terezi has to perform a bit a spoken word so she perform the story of a girl she used to love. -rated T for mature themes at the end-


So I'd like to say hi, Hei! this is my first story, it's an AU, it can be humanstuck or not, doesn't matter. Terezi has to perform a bit a spoken word so she perform the story of a girl she used to love.

* * *

Some times, when you fail a class, test or assignment, the teacher gives you a chance to make it up, normally in the form of an essay or make up test, sometimes as a whole new assignment. To make up my creative writing poem I not only have to write it but I also have to perform it.

That's how I got here, in a squishy arm chair in a small hole-in-the-wall café on the corner or 4th ave and 13th street. The air is thick with the smell coffee and baked goods, hipsters and prepy girls chat softly in small groups of three and four around sturdy oak tables. It isn't long before my writing teacher who hosts open mic poetry events here comes on stage announcing that people are about to start and that those chatting should move father back.

Part of me thinks that this whole thing isn't half bad, at least Nepeta came with me, her sister came too; she drove us. Nepeta signing to her that she and I will be going 4th and 5th and Meulin chirps happily about how she can't wait for our turns.

The 1st and 3rd don't stand out much but the 2nd guy, a man in a leather jacket with greased back hair receives excited waves from Meulin; I guess they know each other as he waves back half heartedly with a very nervous smile.

He does a good job too. He talks about trying too hard, about how he knows he tries but can't help it. He goes on to tell a story about a friend, a guy he used to crush on. He says how they used to be good friend until his friend had an accident. _I can relate to that. _He tells us about how they aren't on good terms anymore. It's at that point that I notice he isn't just wringing his hands nervously but he's actually signing his story to Meulin.

Knowing for sure that he must be friends with Meulin makes me like him more, even if he does try too hard to look cool.

All too soon though it's Nepeta's turn, she leaves Meulin and me at our table in the front row. I start shacking in my seat before she even starts, I'll be next. I push my glasses father up my nose and start wringing my hands. I've role played when I was younger, but I've never preformed all along to a entire café before, it's fairly intimating.

Nepeta takes her time; she signs everything to her sister while she goes on leisurely; carefully and clearly stating each word. For her, this is her love confession to a boy she never invited.

And, no matter how much time she takes, she's still done too soon for my taste and I find myself standing for my turn. I take as much time as I can, it doesn't matter much though as I'm right in front of the stag. Meulin sit beaming at me from all of three feet away, Nepeta glowing beside her ready to sign my every word for her sister.

For the first time in years I take some small conform in being half blind and unable to see anything more than 5 feet away. Breathing deeply I take in all six people I can see, performing for six people is worlds easier than a whole café full of them. I close my eyes behind my tinted glasses, how did it start again? With meting _her,_ right?

Ya, _her_. That's where everything seems to start.

"One day," I begin, trying desperately to sound confident. "I meet a girl. She didn't say 'hi' like a normal person would; she was a great deal too cool for uncomplicated greetings. I meet a girl and she would spin yarns about pirates and adventure instead of saying. She told me once 'Every game can be better, you just add drinking.' I laughed and called her a liar but, when we were 15 she proved me wrong."

I couldn't help myself I laughed a little at the memory of that day. "I am hesitant to admit but that was the best game of Dungeons and Dragons we'd ever played.

"I knew a girl," I kept my eyes closed, memories playing on the inside of my eyelids. "I knew a girl who could talk you into anything. One day she talked me a two of our friends into a game. That was the day she lost an arm and an eye. Our other friend lost the use of both his legs and the other lost her life."

I paused. "I still don't remember what happened that day." I could feel the tears; hear them catch in my throat making my voice thick with emotion.

I opened my eyes to see Nepeta smile and nod at me. They were her friends too. Feeling encouraged I barely noticed the silence that had fallen over the café and instead took a deep, calming breathe and plowed on. "Sometimes people change with time, and sometimes things change people. I don't know if it was because of what happened or if it was going to happen either way but I know a girl who changed."

"The first time I noticed this change," when was it, only a year ago? It seems like it happened a life time ago. "was at a party. The moment she walked in someone yelled '_**Dibs!**_' I hate to admit it, but I was pretty jealous. Even missing half her face and an arm she was the hottest girl at the party. I was jealous some had gotten to call dibs before I did." When I laughed this time so did my audience.

The feeling I got pushed me forward, I wasn't shacking or wringing my hands anymore.

"It was somewhere between my 7th and 8th jello shot that she slid into my lap. I don't remember much from that night," more snickers and giggles. "_but_ I do remember taking her home with me to my dorm. I remember tripping on my way up the stairs and the way she was too busy laughing to help me up. I remember her pushing me out of bed in the morning."

I pushed my glasses back up my nose. "Closing my eyes I could still see my 'birth day pancakes' -_because 'cakes are over done'_- they were a day early as I had a 9am class on my birthday, but they were still awesome. I was surprised she even remembered something like that, but she laughed when I said as much as just said that I's 'best not fail to remember her birthday'.

"It was pretty awesome turning 20 in her one armed embrace.

"I remember the Friday it all went south." I had to bit my lip and take a deep breath before continuing. "It had been 62 days; _I'd been counting_, since we came home together from the party. She had asked 'why bother with the law? Why follow the rules?' She had been on the sofa, toying with a magic eight ball, watching me study. In hindsight, I think she was getting pretty lonely and upset. I was always ignoring her to do homework and write essays."

I had to stop and wrap my arms around myself. I could still feel he arms around me, her breath, a ghost upon my neck. There was something in the way she looked at me then, some dark, angry glint.

I don't know why, but it pissed me off. The way she said 'Laws are made to service those in power' enraged me. She was goading me on, know it now. "We started yelling soon after that, yelling that turned into a fight that ended with 3 broken plates and an upturned table."

I paused again, partly for dramatics and partly because I didn't want to end it, not like this. But this was the end of our story; Vriska and mine.

"I knew a girl," I was almost crying again. "She had caught me in her web, in one day I was hers. It took me eight years to realize it. She was a girl, who could talk you into anything; she talked me into a lot of things." Drinking, sex, fighting, drugs, fighting. "She talked me into loving her. She was too cool for simple greetings, so I should have known she'd been to cool for typical goodbyes. "

_She talked me into everything; I could feel tears running down my cheeks._

_She talked me into loving her; she talked me into killing her._

* * *

That's it! That's all I've got for you, thanks for reading, let me know what you liked or didn't like.

Ha dat bra! ^-^


End file.
